Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Zoroark - Master of Illusions
Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life is the thirteenth and final upcoming Thomas & Friends/Pokémon crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Thomas' Adventures of Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life. And it is the final film in the series. Plot Ash Ketchum, Brock and Dawn are at a Pokémon Center watching a Pokémon Baccer match on TV. Ash and co. are intrigued by the match and decide to head to Crown City to watch the Pokémon Baccer World Cup. Meanwhile, famous businessman Grings Kodai, his henchman Goone and secretary Rowena are in Unova where they find Zoroark and a sleeping Zorua. They capture the two Pokémon and take off for Crown City. Zorua, who is trapped on Kodai's plane, manages to escape and disguises himself as a Skiploom, and drifts down to the ground unnoticed. The protagonists are on their way to the Pokémon Baccer World Cup in Crown City, and encounter and rescue the Zorua from a group of Vigoroth. Zorua is able to speak to humans through telepathy. Zorua wishes to go to Crown City to find his mother, Zoroark, who he refers to as "Meema". Zorua's shapeshifting skills are compromised by the constant presence of his tail. The next day, Celebiappears in town and makes all the flowers to bloom, much to the delight of several townsfolk, who recall a mysterious event that happened twenty years where all the city's flora died. Kodai then unleashes the imprisoned Zoroark upon the city, pretending to hold Zorua prisoner. Zoroark uses her illusion powers to take the form of Raikou, Entei and Suicune and scare the townsfolk; Kodai edits recorded footage of her to make it look like the illusory Pokémon are on the rampage and labels Zoroark as evil. Ash, Dawn, Brock and Zorua arrive, seeing Zoroark on television, Zorua trying to reach the cut-off town. They meet Karl, a local journalist investigating Kodai, who leads them into town through a hidden passage in a windmill. Kodai is revealed to be able to see into the future. Kodai, looking for something called the Time Ripple to gain the power of foresight, and has Goone recapture Zoroark, has a vision that Ash, Dawn, Brock, Karl and an unknown woman will stop him. The group meet Karl's grandfather Joe and his friend Tammy, who explain Celebi used to visit the town before the plant life died. Zorua runs off on his own to find his mother Zoroark, finding the other Pokémon are hostile toward him, but Celebi appears and befriends Zorua, Pikachu and Piplup. Ash and co. are captured by Kodai, but Rowena releases them, revealed to actually be Karl's fellow journalist working undercover to find out Kodai's plan. Rowena explains Kodai's past; how the Time Ripple is created after Celebi time-travels and will linger for a day. Kodai is planning to absorb its power again to replenish his fading foresight, that will cause the town's plant life to wither in the process, like Kodai did twenty years previously to foresee business ventures which allowed him to gain his wealth. Kodai has a vision that Celebi will show him the Time Ripple, and he targets it and Zorua. Zoroark escapes her prison, just as the real Legendary Beasts arrive in town and engage Zoroark in a fight. Kodai harms Celebi, seeing more of the future. Ash and co. arrive, Kodai realizing Rowena is the woman in his vision. The group flee with Zorua and Celebi, meeting up with Joe and Tammy. Rowena recounts Kodai's vision that the Time Ripple is near a countdown clock, having checked them all, Joe reveals one other countdown clock in the local stadium and where the location of the Time Ripple is; Kodai eavesdrops on the conversation and races for the stadium. While Karl, Rowena, Joe, and Tammy stop the fighting between Zoroark and the Legendary Beasts, the others head for the stadium. Dawn and Brock fight Goone and his Pokémon, later assisted by Zoroark, who then joins Ash, Pikachu, and the injured Celebi at the stadium. Kodai takes Zorua captive and threatens to kill him unless the heroes back off, before absorbing part of the Time Ripple and replenishing his power, confessing that he has fooled the townsfolk twice with his media manipulations. However, Zoroark soon reveals Kodai's victory to be nothing more than an illusion she created, as Kodai's illusion canceller was destroyed when Zorua bit his wrist. Kodai attempts to kill Zoroark for her trickery using his electrical grappler claw, but she destroys it with her Dark Pulse attack when she uses some of her remaining strength to fight the grappler claw's electricity. Kodai then has his Mismagius attack Zorua, but Zoroark shields him from the attack, but is greatly injured. Kodai tries to reach the Time Ripple but is blocked by the Legendary Beasts, and Zoroark traps him in the stadium by using her remaining strength to make an illusion of her and Zorua's home. Zoroark collapses from her injuries and exhaustion, but Celebi ventures into the Time Ripple to rejuvenate its own power and revives Zoroark, before departing back to the future. Kodai's confessions are played on television, and he is promptly arrested, with Zoroark's roar announcing Kodai's defeat. At the end of the film, Zorua and Zoroark depart back to their homeland, the Unova region, with Karl and Rowena for company. Ash vows to Zorua that he and Pikachu will reunite with him and his mother when they visit Unova some day. Trivia *Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Daisy, BoCo, Trevor, Harold the Helicopter, Mavis, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Smudger, Caroline, Bulstrode, Cranky, Derek, Bertram, Butch, Thumper, Tiger Moth, Lady, Salty, Harvey, Elizabeth, Jack, Alfie, Max & Monty, Oliver, Kelly, Byron, Ned, Isobella, Nelson, Patrick, Buster, Emily, Fergus, Spencer, Arthur, Murdoch, the Sailor Starlights (Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Fighter, and Sailor Star Healer), Barney the Dinosaur, BJ, Baby Bop, Tosha, Min, Shawn, Derek, Professor Tinkerputt, Cody, Abby, Marcella, Kipper the Dog, Tiger, Pig, Arnold, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Ten Cents, Sunshine, Theodore Tugboat, and Hank guest star in this film. *Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Class 40, George the Steamroller, Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Bulgy, The Spiteful Brake Van, S.C. Ruffey, The Horrid Lorries, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, R2-Q5, Bobby Briggs, and the Dazzlings (Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk) will work for Grings Kodai in this film. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Movies Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films with a dark tone Category:Thomas' Adventures Series